1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that is thin.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal includes a display unit having a display to display information and a terminal body that is connected to the display unit by a hinge connection unit. The terminal body has a keypad that is mounted on its front surface and inputs information and a battery that is mounted on its rear surface. A speaker that generates a sound is mounted at one end of the display unit and a microphone that inputs a sound is mounted at one end of the terminal body.
In the related art mobile terminal, when the display unit is rotated centering around the hinge connection unit and opened, the display and the keypad are exposed to allow the terminal to be used in a communication mode to transmit and receive data.
However, the related art mobile terminal has the following problem. That is, because the two bodies are connected to allow opening and closing thereof, the overall thickness of the terminal is undesirably large, and thus a larger sized display cannot be implemented due to limitations in size expansion.